thelegionrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphim
A Seraph, or plurally Seraphim, are one of the three subraces of Humans gifted by the blood of the Gods. Seraphim can be created without the expending of any Event Points. Appearance Seraphim typically appear as slightly short, lightweight humans. They tend to have lighter colored eyes and light to deep tan skin tones, additionally Seraphim have extremely low amounts of body fat, and to a lesser extent muscle mass, while Seraphim can grow facial and body hair, it is rare that they can grow a full beard. Their most striking feature is their wings, which they are able to summon and dismiss at will. The wings of a Seraphim are filled with hollow bones that are reinforced by a form of innate magic, making them almost as durable as the other bones in their bodies. These wings are feathered and range from a variety of colors, typically they are in shades of grey, white, and black however. History and Culture With the rest of Humankind the Seraphim's ancestors, the Unblessed Humans, where formed by the blood of Umbra the betrayer when it was cast out of the Astral Plane and was forced onto Gaia. The Unblessed Humans where forsaken by Umbra who sealed itself away shortly after arriving on Gaia, and where left to be devoured by the other races already present on Gaia. The Gods Luna, Adustio, and Regulas took pity on Humankind and wanted to help them, however the other Gods did not trust the spawn of Umbra the Traitor, and would gladly allow them to be devoured. Taking drastic action, the three Gods traveled from the Astral Plane to Gaia and granted both their leadership and a blessing to the Humans they had come to rule over. Luna's blessing to the Humans was the Blessing of Flight. Which transformed a third of them into Seraphim. Luna blessed the humans she found the most adventurous, passionate, and brave, and those traits are still commonly found among the Seraphim. Seraphim tend to make excellent artist and are more commonly left handed than right. The first Seraphim where put to good use when the Legion was formed, founding the Legion Reconnaissance Division. Where their speed, agility, and bravery where put to good use. Most Seraphim are unable to fly in all but the lightest of armors. Seraphim typically tend to use quick weapons like rapiers, shortswords, light crossbows, daggers, throwing knives, sabers, shortbows, javelins, and short spears. Seraphim are the most prominet in the Southern Kingdom, due to Luna's influence over that realm children of mixed blood between Seraphim and another Human raised their grow into Seraphim. Additionally Seraph-Monster Hybrids raised in the Southern Kingdom can survive into puberty. Seraphim are able to hybridize with Vrylokas and Draco'Lin. Traits Initial Traits Luna's Reflexes:'' This character automatically gain 2 extra points in Dexterity and Speed.'' Skirmisher Affinity:'' This character can gain a point in Dodge, Light Armor, Light Weapons, Thrown Weapons, and Projectile Weapons for 1 Character Point less than normal, but a point in Heavy Weapons or Heavy Armor cost 2 Character Points more than usual.'' Moon Touched:'' This character can gain a point in Art, Cooking, Singing, Instruments, and Deception for 1 Character Point less than normal.'' Basic Flight:'' This character can summon wings that spans its arm length and can fly with them (while in light armor or less.) to a speed equivalent of 1.5 times their running speed for the same fatigue.'' Basic Traits Attack on the Fly:'' This character can attack in midflight with any weapon they have 2 or more points in.'' Prerequisites: Dexterity of 3 , Perception of 2, Basic Flight, 2 points in a weapon. Arial Dodge:'' This character has is considered to have 2 more points in Dodge while flying.'' Prerequisites: Dexterity of 4 , Basic Flight, 2 points in Dodge. Wing Rush:'' This character can use it's wings on the ground to run at about twice its normal running speed but is exhausted at about 1.5 times the normal rate.'' Prerequisites: Speed of 3, Dexterity of 3, Basic Flight. Wing Strike:'' This character can strike with it's wings with around the same force as a jab and about as much speed as a punch.'' Prerequisites: Strength of 2, Dexterity of 2, Basic Flight. Weather Sense:'' This character can tap into innate magic to sense the present and up too two days in the future's natural weather conditions for one mile from it by concentrating for around five minutes.'' Prerequisites: Perception of 3, Magic of 2. Intermediate Traits Advanced Flight:'' This character can summon wings that spans one and a half its arm length and can fly (while in light armor or less) with them to a speed equivalent of 2.5 times their running speed for the same fatigue.'' Prerequisites: Speed of 5, Strength of 3, Basic Flight. Dive Bomb:'' This character can dive at an opponent with any weapon they have 2 or more points in to deal 3 times the damage if it hits but temporarily loses all dodge points while doing so.'' Prerequisites: Speed of 4, Strength of 2, Attack on the Fly. Moon Sense:'' This character has tapped into innate magic to improve it's senses giving it a 2 point bonus to Perception.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 3, Percepation of 2. Speed Burst:'' This character can tap into innate magic and mundane skill in order to give a burst of speed allowing you to go up to 4 times your normal maximimum flight speed but costing 5 times the normal fatigue.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 2, Speed of 4, Basic Flight. Wing Gale:'' This character can use innate magic to create a gale with wing flaps capable of knocking somone back around 3 feeton the ground or 6 feet in the air. Using this trait cost a fair amount of fatigue.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 3, Basic Flight. Advanced Traits Wing Shield:'' This character's wings' bones are now harder causing them to be able to block attacks with about the same efficiency as Hide Armor and they can be used to block attacks while on the ground or in the air.'' Prerequisites: Endurance of 4, Dexterity of 3, Basic Flight. Weather Influence:'' This character can use innate magic in order to change what the weather will be in three days' time, this cannot be used to cause large storms.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 4, Weather Sense. Luna's Vision:'' This character can, by tapping into innate magic, see in the dark and can see twice the normal distance.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 3, Percepation of 3. Wing Fighter:'' This character can attack with it's wings with the same proficiency it can with it's hands.'' Prerequisites: Strength of 5, Dexterity of 5, Wing Strike. Armored Flyer:'' This character can use Basic Flight, Advanced Flight, or Master Flight while in medium or lighter armor.'' Prerequisites: Strength of 6, Endurance of 4, Basic Flight. Master Traits Winged Sentinel:'' This character can use Basic Flight, Advanced Flight, or Master Flight while in any armor.'' Prerequisites: Streangth of 7, Endurance of 6, Armored Flyer. Volt Generator:'' This character can use innate magic to generate a bolt of lightning, this drains a lot of fatigue.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 6, Endurance of 4, Weather Influence. Storm Caller:'' This character can, using innate magic, summon a dangerous storm within a three days.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 7, Weather Influence. Sonic Wake:'' This character can, using both innate magic and mundane skill, create a burst of speed that causes it to move sevent times the normal flight maximum speed but at the cost of 10 times the normal fatigue, when this is done it creates a loud boom that disorients targets up to 40 ft away and knocks out those within 20 ft.'' Prerequisites: Magic of 4, Speed of 8, Speed Burst. Master Flight:'' This character can summon wings that spans two and a half of its arm length and can fly (while in light armor or less) with them to a speed equivalent of 3.5 times their running speed for the same fatigue.'' Prerequisites: Speed of 7, Strength of 4, Advanced Flight.